Link Refound
by Blueicicles
Summary: When she was only 9, Flight UA 93 in the 9/11 attacks caused Mitchie her memory, now she's 16. Will Camp Rock help her to get her memories back or will they always be lost? Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Link Refound_

 _Author: Blueicicles_

 _Category: Camp Rock, Shane/Mitchie, Smitchie_

 _Disclaimer: The characters from Camp Rock belong to Disney Channel. I am just using them because they are good for this certain fanfiction._

 _Also any original character that appear are mine._

 _Author's Note: I would like to say that it was Angelbach's 'Connection trilogy' that inspired this fanfiction and I highly suggest that you read that fanfiction._

* * *

 **Prologue**

Extract from 'The New York Times' 12th September 2001

 **The Flight That Fought Back**

Just yesterday, the deadliest terrorist attack that has ever been experienced in the U.S, killed 2,996 people, 2,977 of them were victims and the other 19 the hijackers part of the attack. It also has been found that over 6,000 people have been injured.

Four flights were hijacked that day, the AA11 and UA 175 crashed into the World Trade Centre. The AA77 crashed into The Pentagon. The UA 93 was also hijacked but it did not crash into it's intended target.

The UA 93 was fully hijacked 40 minutes after it's 8:42 am take-off. It carried seven crew-members and 34 passengers. On board the plane was four hijackers, part of the terrorist attacks.

This plane, however, was able to be taken back by the crew and passengers. At 9:57 am, the crew and passengers started their counter-attack. In response to the counter-attack, the hijackers started rolling the aircraft, pitching it up and down to try throw the charging counter-attackers off balance. Worried that the passengers would overpower the aircraft, the hijackers made a decision to crash the plane before reaching it's intended target. Shortly after 10:02am, the plane crashed into an empty field in Shanksville, Pennsylvania, at 580 miles per hour.

Out of the seven crew-members and 34 passengers, only one person survived the crash.

The survivor has been found in the form of a beautiful nine year old, with beautiful brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes

It seems that the young lady is suffering from amnesia from her severe head injuries. The young child can only remember that her name is 'Mitchie' and that she is nine years old.

It also seems that the people she was travelling with unfortunately died in the crash.

On a final note, it has been thought that the UA 93 was meant to crash into the White House or the U.S Capitol.

We hope that life takes a better turn for this young lady.

* * *

 _This is my first Camp Rock fanfiction so I hope you like it._

 _This will most likely be a Smitchie fanfic but Nate and Jason will eventually have a bigger part. Jason will also be a little bit more mature than in the fanfic._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _The characters from Camp Rock belong to Disney Channel. I am just using them because they are good for this certain fanfiction._

 _Also any original character that appear are mine._

* * *

 _ **And it all went black**_

Mitchie woke up to her last day of school for this school year with a smile on her face - a unfamiliar feeling to her. She would usually wake up dizzy or with a really bad headache.

As she swung out of bed, she noticed that her bedroom was exactly the way it had been left before she fell asleep - a sign that,for once, she hadn't had any nightmares.

She quietly stood up, pushing her CD shelf in before she started to get ready, singing along with the tune (which she had named 'Who Will I Be) currently playing on her laptop.

Just as the song finished, there was a knock on Mitchie's door.

"Come in." She shouted as Connie Torres - Mitchie's foster mother entered the room.

"Someone's looking happy today." She said as she examined the 16 year olds mostly clean bedroom. "I'm guessing that you didn't have any nightmares last night."

"None at all." The young 16 year old answered back.

"On that note, look what I found." The older lady said as she produced some Camp Rock leaflets out of her pocket. "I know you really want to go to Camp Rock, but this is something that I need to discuss with Steve first."

"I know Connie, but it's just that I feel like going will help me. It's just something about it." The young lady replied.

"I know, Mitch." Connie replied. " Anyway, breakfast is almost ready and Hot Tunes will be on soon so hurry up."

"I bet you that the jerk of a popstar will be on." The young lady replied with a humorous smile on her face.

"Mitch, I believe that's what they call a no-brainer." Connie said as she left the room.

/\\\\\\\\\

Just as they both thought, Hot Tunes was right on time and main subject was in fact the infamous jerk known as Shane Gray, the 18 year old lead singer of the band, Connect 3.

' _The infamous Shane Gray, lead singer of Connect 3, stormed off the set of their new music video._ '

The screen showed a video of him walking off set, brushing right past the other members of the band.

' _It has been rumoured that this childish stunt cost their label thousands of dollars, and could possibly cost the band their record deal._ '

"Shane Gray is an idiot." Mitchie mumbled. "He has everything." " Why waste it?"

"I agree with you there, Mitch" Her foster mother replied " But he doesn't look happy. Obviously stardom doesn't always bring happiness"

"He's still an idiot" Mitchie replied,gritting her teeth and looking at the picture on the screen.

The reporter continued. ' _It's obvious that Shane Gray needs to clean up his act, and to allow him to do this, the Connect 3 summer tour has been cancelled._ _We hope that wherever Shane is sent helps him clean up his act, for him and Connect_ _3_.'

An image of the three band members appeared on the screen, Mitchie found herself not to be drawn to the currently infamous 18 year old but the youngest and oldest members of the group, Nate and Jason Richmond.

Mitchie could notice herself gaining a headache as she said "Natey!" - for some reason

She could feel her headache highly increase as she then, for some reason, said, "Jace" - just before her headache increased further and it all went black.

* * *

 _I forgot to mention that Nate and Jason are brothers in this fanfic. You'll see why in the future._

 _Anyway, you should also read 'Angelbach's Connection trilogy' as that where I get most of my inspiration from_ and it's a great trilogy.


End file.
